Many personal computing devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and wearable computing devices (e.g., glasses, wristwatches, etc.) include one or more cameras to enable capture of digital image data, such as digital photographs or videos. Users of such personal computing devices find it convenient to be able to casually take pictures or record videos of personal experiences as they arise. While the accessibility and portability of personal computing devices can offer users additional flexibility and convenience, such devices may not necessarily capture the highest quality images and videos. For example, digital image data captured by personal computing devices may have a limited range of brightness, color, and/or contrast and/or the image data may be captured and/or processed according to fixed values for exposure, focus, white balance, and/or other settings that may not be optimized for the entirety of a scene.